


In dialogue

by crazed_peanut



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Bottom!Dan, Dirty Talk, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Masturbation, Non-Graphic Smut, One Shot, Phan - Freeform, Short, Smut, Sweet, a bit of body worship, they're very gentle, tipsy dan, top!phil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 02:55:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8872954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazed_peanut/pseuds/crazed_peanut
Summary: They have tipsy sex, but all that's shown is what they tell each other.Alternatively, what came out of my desire to write tipsy sex+dirty talk+flirty dan





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Welcome to my self-indulgent drabble nobody asked for. Shouldn't be too confusing to figure out who's who.
> 
> The events and characters of this story are a figment of my imagination.

“Come kiss me.”

“I will.”

“Come on.”

“You’re gorgeous.”

“Kiss me then. “

“I love you.”

“Show me. Here, I’m opening my legs for you, crawl between them, hug me, kiss me, show me.”

“You’re tipsy.”

“Does it bother you?”

“No.”

“Closer.”

“I’m here now.”

“I can feel you.”

“You smell good.”

“Undress me.”

“You have too many buttons.”

“Take your complaints to Givenchy.”

“I will. After I’m done worshiping you.”

“Finally.”

“Lift your pretty butt up, come on.”

“Touch me there again.”

“Here? I’d rather kiss you here.”

“Yes, yes, please.”

“Wait, let me get my own clothes off too.”

“Please, come on, wanna feel your mouth and tongue, they’re always so soft on me.”

“I love how you get when you’re drunk. I can hardly resist you any other time, but now…”

“There, add a finger, please.”

“I’ve got you, I know, I’ll take care of you.”

“You always do, always so good to me. Want to kiss you.”

“Wanna taste yourself on my lips? You know where my mouth has just been, does that turn you on?”

“God, so much. I’ve claimed you- mine, mine.”

“Always. Wouldn’t even want to kiss another person like that, all for you.”

“All of you, please… now…”

“It’s okay, you have me.”

“Gentler, please.”

“Stop talking now, breathe properly. There you go, my good boy.”

“ Wait…”

“I will, I will. Won’t ever hurt you, I’ll take care of you.”

“Thank you, thank you, I wanna feel you move now.”

“Sit in my lap and move with me, my gorgeous.”

“Like that?”

“Just like that, yes. Now I can feel you all around me, you’re so soft, always so inviting for me.”

“I’m so full, Jesus… so big, only mine.”

“Do you want me to touch you?”

“Yes, wanna cum before you do, please help me cum.”

“Of course, anything for you.”

“Always so perfect, you know exactly how to touch me, know me so well…”

“Yes, gonna be so tight around me when you come, aren’t you? Won’t be able to control yourself, you’ll cum with me inside you and my hand around you…”

“Phil, Phil, Phil….”

“My perfect lover, so beautiful.”

“I can still feel it, God. What did you do to me?”

“I’m showing you how irresistible you are. Want me to stop? Is it too much?”

“Please don’t stop.”

“Dan, Dan, Dan…”

“Could feel you when you came, even through the condom.”

“Let me…”

“Take your time, it’s okay, enjoy it.”

“Thank you.”

“Thank you.”

“Can you give me the tissues please?”

“No, I’ll just…”

“Please, wanna clean you up myself, take good care of you.”

“I appreciate it.”

“Did you sober up?”

“A bit. I’m floaty.”

“I’ll keep you here, in my arms, won’t let you float away.”

“I’m drifting off”

“It’s okay, my love.”

“Sleep in tomorrow?”

“And breakfast in bed, whatever you want.”

“Just you.”

“I’m here.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Was this immersive enough? Could the atmosphere be felt? Please tell me in the comments and hit the kudos if you liked it!  
> Condoms, masturbating and not cumming at the same time, because let's be real...  
> Also, read my other fics, which are hosted only here (since i don't have a tumblr)


End file.
